


A Lesson in Listening

by Aegwynn



Series: Gourmet Dragonfucking [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragons, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Neltharion has a talented tongue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegwynn/pseuds/Aegwynn
Summary: Neltharion needs to learn how to listen, and Alexstrasza has an idea about how to teach him. Spoiler alert: It's naughty.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Neltharion | Deathwing
Series: Gourmet Dragonfucking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067630
Kudos: 5





	A Lesson in Listening

**Author's Note:**

> That's right. More dragonfucking.

“I think it’s high time that you learned how to listen,” Alexstrasza said as she lounged in Neltharion’s lap. They were alone, of course; she had seen to that the moment she arrived. They had spent the last quarter hour sparring with words, a playful back-and-forth that never failed to titillate Alex and set her on edge. Now she wanted to have a little fun.

She trailed a hand down Neltharion’s chest and twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she considered him. “I am your queen, after all,” she said, and her eyes settled on his mouth – infuriatingly inviting, as always.

The laugh that slipped from Neltharion’s lips was far too derisive for her liking. Alex narrowed her eyes as she slid a hand through his hair, fingers slowly tightening until could force his head back. “You find that amusing?” she asked, holding him fast as she shifted herself until she was kneeling over him, one knee braced on either side of his hips. Then she leaned forward to give Neltharion an ample view of her full, plump breasts – but he kept his eyes trained on hers.

“Very,” Neltharion said, even as he slid his hands over the curve of her ass. “You are hardly the type to inspire fear.” His eyes glimmered with dangerous interest while his hands moved slow and steadily, gently caressing she exposed skin of her thighs and skimming along the top of her red leather boots. Alex allowed herself to enjoy the warmth that seeped into her skin through his fingertips, and a low moan escaped her lips. A self-satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of Neltharion’s mouth, and Alex hated him for it – even as desire pooled in her core.

With a grumble of frustration, Alex rose to her feet, still straddling him. She wrenched his head back again as she slid a hand between her thighs, hooking a finger over the underside of her bodice and pushing it aside to reveal her glistening sex. “You need to learn to take orders,” she said, enjoying the way Neltharion’s eyes began to drink her in. “And we’ll start with this.”

Alex lowered her hips until she hovered mere centimetres above his lips. “Now lick,” she commanded, tightening her claws against Nelthation’s scalp and grinding her slick cunt against his lips. The rumble that rose in his chest pleased her – even more so when he hooked his arms over her thighs to hold her fast. The vibration felt pleasant against her sex, and she rolled her hips once more as Neltharion parted those delicious lips and teased her with the tip of his tongue – hot and wet, barely grazing her sex, purposely tantalising. 

She nearly howled in frustration. “I said _lick,”_ She repeated, and with a low chuckle, Neltharion finally complied.

At the first touch of his tongue, Alex nearly came undone. She couldn’t contain the high, needy whine that slipped from her lips as Nelthation closed his mouth over her clit, gently sucking to draw the flesh inward before tentatively flicking it with his tongue again. A delightful shiver ran up Alex’s spine as her body came alive – hot and sensitive, she couldn’t stay still, and it wasn’t long before she was riding Neltharion’s face as he worked her with his tongue. She threw her head back as her eyes fluttered closed, and the world narrowed only to the two of them – his wonderously talented tongue and her swollen, sensitive cunt, her arousal now dripping down over his chin as she continued to grind down on him.

Eventually, Neltharion he grew more bold in his ministrations, bringing in a finger to gently stroke her and tease her entrance as he continued to work her with his tongue. Alex didn’t even bother to contain the moans sliding from her lips at this point; she could feel herself growing closer to climax, and she bit her tongue to contain a scream as Neltharion slid one, no, two fingers into her and curled them slightly to stroke her flesh from the inside even as his tongue worked wonders on her clit. Unconsciously, she began to fuck herself on his fingers, bucking her hips and moaning insistently as she felt herself climbing higher, higher, dangerously close to climax until one final caress of his tongue sent her reeling over the edge.

Her legs almost gave out as the force of the orgasm crashed over her. She collapsed into Neltharion’s strong hands, which had moved to cradle her ass as he slowly lowered her back down into his lap. She was trembling as she gulped down lungfuls of air, but when she tried to speak, words completely escaped her – all she could do was relax against him, moaning softly as she nuzzled his neck.

Eventually, she could think again. “You listened,” she hummed, nipping playfully at his neck.

A chuckle. “I did,” he said, gently cupping her chin as he tilted her face upwards. His lips still glistened with the reminder of her arousal, and Alex happily claimed them in a kiss, savouring the taste of herself on his lips.

Beneath her ass, she could feel his cock, rock hard and pulsing with warmth. A sly smile spread across her lips. “Then let’s begin your next lesson,” she said, turning in his lap until she could straddle him. Agonisingly slowly, she rolled her hips against him, sliding her sodden cunt up the length of his throbbing cock. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”


End file.
